


[Podfic] tomorrow's paper (never meant for)

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: Stiles is a film student on a mission. A righteous mission! Really, it’s fertile ground for good karma and a healthier recognition in the college film department. (Which completely failed to appreciate his 17 hour drama-mentary about the sexual identity crisis of his pet cactus. Plebs.) But this time with wild life conservation and public enlightenment in his camera sights, Stiles is totally going to Do Good....if only the damn wolf would hold still for taping instead of constantly stealing Stiles’ camera equipment. And if only the Hale jerk quit chasing Stiles out of his backyard forest.Podfic of hito's 'tomorrow's paper (never meant for)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	[Podfic] tomorrow's paper (never meant for)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tomorrow's paper (never meant for)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439356) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



> This was fun to record, so big thanks to hito for the blanket permission statement, and I hope you enjoy! :) If you like this story, please make sure to go comment and kudos on the original work as well. ♥

cover art by me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

**MP3 with music:**  
  


  * [Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2mddq0n5s0x1fou/%5Bpodfic%5D%20tomorrow%27s%20paper%20%28never%20meant%20for%29.mp3) | 01:46:16 | 98 MB  


  


## Music & Notes

Cruel to be Kind by Letters to Cleo  
  
For Dropbox links, you can right-click on the link in this post and "save as".   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> *dusts off mic* So... other than the few podfics I've recorded for pod_together over the last few years... it's been a while, huh? 
> 
> Recording the latest part of melly_diamond's fic has really made me want to get back into this, so I grabbed my mic, my old "to podfic" list and this is the result.
> 
> I can't say "I'm back for good" but I do have a bunch of half-recorded/half-finished (but unedited, which is by far the most daunting task...) podfics on my laptop, so I will try to get those out eventually, and... hopefully this'll become a regular thing again. :)


End file.
